


Forbidden Gospel

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [41]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Corpses, Dark Past, Demons, Despair, Duelling, Family, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Guardian Angels, Loneliness, Loss, Magic, Male Antagonist, Protectiveness, Souls, Tragedy, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A true Duelist like Rafael cannot truly forsake his bonds.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Forbidden Gospel

Forbidden Gospel

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Summary:

A true Duelist like Rafael cannot truly forsake his bonds.

* * *

She is so unlike Eatos, Deathscythe. The deathless reaper feathered in black, unfunctional wings, walking with a hunch because the nightmare blade equipped to her was many times her once statuesque stature.

This is my dead end.

My fingernails were brown digging the muddy grave soil over my sister and brother’s skulls. Sonia and Julien’s tombstones, desecrated. What depraved big brother am I to have exhumed their bodies?

Morals are easily exchanged for morale. Humans will do anything, cast away any civility if it shields them from the repercussions of their destructiveness.

Disrespect entered my pure cemetery, charged by bereavement.

This is the monster I carved into being. The dreadful goddess I whittled from my dark heart, the moment I gave myself to The Seal of Orichalcos and didn’t protect Eatos from falling into the fiery pit.

S O S.

Three years I fantasized about rowing back after the shipwreck.

But there were no souls to save. Not my family’s and certainly not mine.

There’d only be souls to hunt.

Dartz-sama goaded me to seek an answer to this penetrating destiny that sent my family under the ocean.

Destiny trained me into obedience. I heave Grarl’s Gravity Axe to serve Doma’s mission, despite the weight on my conscience. Raise Kay’est’s Rod of Silence, despite staying silent in the presence of great unjustifiable evil. Yet I yearn to fly free like the butterfly on Elma’s Butterfly Dagger. Like the eagle, rescuer of my life.

A spirit opera for Papa and Mama.

A forbidden gospel for my lost siblings.

A forbidden requiem for the formation I reprehensibly sacrificed.

_Qu’ils reposent en paix._

Nameless Pharaoh. You’ve reopened my ears to my blood relatives’ choir. The power of the Guardians.

I again absorb the light off Eatos’ Celestial Sword and hear its music.

My Guardians. I won’t desert you. Just as you didn’t desert me on that island. Just as you don’t desert me now.

A song of remembrance for those I treasure who can’t stand beside me.


End file.
